1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding utility knife and more specifically, to a utility knife with a blade lock and release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various patents covering folding utility knife type devices. These patents cover folding utility knives that have blade holding compartments such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,003 to Scarla, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,007 to Scarla, U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,622 to Ping, U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,392 to Ping, U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,022 to Ping and U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,207 to Ping. These patents do not provide for any easy mechanism for releasing the blade and do not provide a way to effective remove and replace the blade.
The present invention provides for folding utility knives with a new and improved blade lock and release mechanism. The present invention overcomes numerous problems presented by the prior art.